


No Distractions

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Feminization, Keith lost a bet this time, Kinktober 2018, Light Dehumanization, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Object Insertion, Panty Kink, Size Kink, Sounding, Verbal Degradation, Verbal Humiliation, bad boy keith, cum and cock slut lance, fleshlight, male chastity, nerd lance, panties used as gag, school au, small cock humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Day 11 -- Object Insertion | Sounding | Cross-dressing+Day 28 HumiliationThis one is intense so read at your own discretionChapter 2-requested sequel





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Keith/Lance School AU Prompts  
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com/post/174129963132/klance-private-school-au-where-bad-boykeith-and

“Why are you hiding in there slut? I told you to come out when you finish getting into your proper clothes.” Keith called out from where he was waiting in his bedroom; he could see Lance hesitating in the bathroom where he had disappeared to change. 

“Sorry,” Lance murmured and Keith let it slide when he saw what Lance looked like in the clothes Keith had given him to wear. He was wearing a red crop top and pleated black skirt with matching red thigh high stockings. His fingers were gripping the hem of the short skirt and Keith could see a small bulge in the front showing that Lance was already hard. 

“Come here my pretty slut,” Keith held his hand out and yanked Lance down onto his lap once Lance was close enough. Keith groped Lance’s bare ass cheeks and grinned when Lance let out a small gasp and his cock pressed against Keith’s stomach showing his arousal. 

“I’ve been thinking about you and how much you love having something big stuffed in your greedy hole,” Keith commented absently as his fingers found the base of the plug that was snug inside of Lance’s ass, he had pushed the back of the red lace panties to the side to access the plug. 

“I, I don’t.” Lance blushed embarrassed at his size kink being verbalized. 

“You do, you’re my slutty little size queen no need to be ashamed about it.” Keith waved it off as he twisted the base of the plug, making Lance keen. 

“I have a plan for your hungry fuck hole tonight but I’ll need to take any distractions away from you. That means tonight I’ll be not only be caging your tiny useless cock but well I’m sure you’ll understand when you see it.” Keith swatted Lance’s ass before dumping him onto the bed beside him. Lance let out a surprised yelp when Keith tore his red panties off of his ass with ease and shoved them in his pocket.

“Now up against the headboard and spread those legs wide for me slut.” Keith tugged a small box closer to him as he palmed his pants. Lance blushed and crawled up the bed, swaying his hips as he went before he settled against the headboard and with a blush, he gripped his thigh and pulled them apart. His cock sprung up erect against the hem of his skirt and his plug glinting from between his ass cheeks. 

“That’s a good slut, I love how obedient you are. All I have to do is keep at least one of your holes filled at all times and you are submissive to my every request like a proper slut should be.” Keith praised lewdly as he sat between Lance’s parted legs and smirked at the deep blush on Lance’s face and the way his cock twitched in arousal. 

“Now this is a different cage than you’re used to but you’ll understand soon, can’t have my slut making a mess tonight.” Keith withdrew a metal ringed cock cage and eased it over Lance’s cock, locking it into place without a comment on how it may be a bit too big and that made Lance blink confused, Keith loved commenting on how tiny his cock was in comparison. 

“Oh!” Lance’s eyes widened when he recognized a stainless steel sound in Keith’s fingers. 

“I see you know what this is, I figured what better way to make sure my slut doesn’t make a mess is to stop it at the source,” Keith smirked as he lubed up the rod and rubbed the rounded end at the slit of Lance’s cock that was exposed thanks to the new cage. 

“Now this will feel different but in a good way. I know you love being denied and this is the next step, trust me my pretty slut I’ll take care of you.” Keith shushed Lance and slowly pressed the rounded end into Lance’s cock. Lance let out a yelp and his eyes squeezed closed before he slowly relaxed. Keith was right; it was just different and not at all painful like it looked like it would be. 

“There we go, just relax.” Keith crooned as he finally inserted the sound in place and with a small click locked it to the top but of the cock cage. 

“Now you’re not going to make a mess tonight, now we can have some real fun. How does that sound slut, you want to have some fun?” Keith flicked Lance’s caged cock before snapping the top of the stockings.

“Yes, fun is good.” Lance panted out, his cock already straining against the metal rings of the cage. 

“Eyes closed, I want this to be a surprise for you.” Keith looked far too pleased with himself as Lance closed his eyes tight, still keeping his legs parted wide. He let out a weak moan when Keith twisted the plug once more before pulling out of him, Lance flushed at the feeling of Keith’s come from early that day and remaining lube ooze out of his clenching hole and down the tops of his bare thighs. 

“Relax slut, this is bigger than your normal toys after all.” Keith chuckled as he pressed a slick, solid circular ended item at Lance’s slightly gaping hole. 

Lance let out a cry as the item was pushed into him, it was wide and unyielding, Keith kept inching it into Lance watching as Lance’s body shook and his cock strained against the cage and his rim expanded further to take the item. 

“There we go, you’re hole is stuffed full now.” Keith patted Lance’s thigh and Lance let his eyes flutter open and he panted, sweat dripping down his face as he looked at a far too pleased looking Keith. 

“W-What is in me?” Lance couldn’t lower his legs, he felt so full and open wider than he had ever felt before.

“Take a look,” Keith grabbed a hand mirror from the side table and Lance flushed and swore when it was angled correctly to show a fleshlight nestled in his ass. 

“A fleshlight?” Lance squeaked, cock aching at the realization of why Keith put it in him. 

“I’ve been using you too much recently, you’re no longer nice and tight around my cock. In fact, your hole is more like a sloppy, overused cunt now and well you know I like to fuck tight holes. So now be my good slut and hold that fleshlight in your ass for me to fuck.” Keith smirked as he unzipped his pants, stroking his cock as he eyed the pussy shaped fleshlight that was between Lance’s legs now. 

“Okay,” Lance felt a thrill go down his spine as he parted his legs wider and higher. Keith moaned as he pressed his cock into the fleshlight opening, easily gliding in while pulling out Lance’s panties and he shoved them into Lance’s mouth to gag him. Lance let out a muffled whine around the soft fabric as Keith started to actively fuck the fleshlight, nudging the toy further into Lance, just shy of his prostate. 

“Fuck yes,” Keith moaned as he dropped his head back as he rapidly fucked the fleshlight, knowing that it was inside of Lance who was just acting as a holder for a toy was really getting Keith turned on and his hips moved faster all on their own. 

Lance whined behind the panties as he looked down and felt he cage restrict his orgasm at the sight of seeing Keith’s cock disappearing between his legs but not feeling any of the stimulation of it. Lance dropped his head back as it really hit home that he was just a toy for Keith now and his cock ached against the sound and cage as to his embarrassment his arousal flared sharply. 

“Fuck!” Keith gripped the base of his cock tightly as he eased himself out of the warm tunnel of the fleshlight and took in the flushed and aroused look on Lance’s face and smirked before he used his free hand to reach up and he pulled Lance’s head down. Lance lost his hold on his legs and ended up on his hands and knees, Keith’s cock inches away from his face. The fleshlight shifting inside of him making him moan around the panties as his cock pushed against the chastity devices. 

Lance looked up at Keith who looked wrecked as Lance felt and gasped when the panties were removed from his mouth only to have Keith’s throbbing erection shoved behind his lips. 

“Don’t spill a drop slut, you know better than to waste cum,” Keith warned as he knotted his fingers in Lance’s hair and held his face against his crotch. Lance moaned around the hard flesh that was in his mouth and he breathed through his nose as the first wave of cum was emptied down his throat. 

Lance rapidly swallowed all of Keith’s cum, keeping his cheeks hollowed and lips pursed in order to not let any spill down his chin. Keith moaned above him and rutted deeper into Lance’s mouth as he enjoyed his orgasm and the tight heat of Lance’s mouth and throat. 

Lance gasped raggedly for air when Keith yanked him off his softening cock and his face was tipped upwards for Keith to look at him. 

“That look is what I love on you slut, the look of denial and desperation for more.” Keith patted Lance’s cheek harshly before shoving him back onto the bed, making Lance mewl at the harsh movement. 

“I’m going to rest a bit and then we’ll have some more fun and if you’re really good for me then I’ll consider taking the sound out, how does that sound slut?” Keith crooned as he leaned down to kiss Lance’s cum stained lips. 

“Good, so good, thank you.” Lance gasped out when their kiss broke and Keith just smiled knowingly.


	2. Requested Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon wanted: Could I request a sequel to 'No Distractions'? Maybe Lance decides to turn the tables on Keith and decides to power bottom Keith. Maybe they had another bet going and Keith ends up tied up in a school girl uniform with Lance using him as a dildo. More creampies and size kink stuff, please! Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Post: http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com/post/174129963132/klance-private-school-au-where-bad-boykeith-and

Keith licked his lips as he watched from his place tied spread eagle on his bed, he had actually lost the most recent bet with Lance so this time he was the one dressed up in their school’s female uniform minus the panties because for some reason Lance hadn’t given him any to wear. His cock was a hard line against the pleated skirt that was lifted up off his groin and a small damp spot forming from where Keith’s pre-cum was leaking. He was just waiting on Lance to emerge from the bathroom and when he did, Keith felt his cock jump eagerly. 

Lance was naked save for the light pink lace panties that were plastered to his crotch. Lance was slowly tracing the line his cock and balls were making against the thin fabric. Lance had forgone the usual cock cage Keith made him wear but as Lance sauntered over to the bed Keith saw lube glistening on Lance’s thighs. 

“I was considering fucking you this time around you know, lock you up and make you my slut,” Lance commented as he crawled onto the bed, running his hands up the white stockings on Keith’s legs. 

“But I have to admit you trained me well, all I want right now is your big fat cock inside of me,” Lance spoke as he bunched up the skirt around Keith’s waist, slowly stroking the other teen’s cock. Keith swallowed back a moan as he stayed silent and let Lance do what he wanted but the thought of being back inside of Lance was mouthwatering.

“So that’s what is going to happen, you are going to be a good human dildo for me and lay here while I wring your cock dry of every last bit of your cum.” Lance decided as he wiggled himself out of his panties, letting his erect cock smack against his stomach when it was released from its confines. Keith let out a soft moan as he realized right now he was just a sex toy for Lance to use and a bead of pre-cum leaked from his cock. 

“Toy’s don’t speak so I think it’s time to give you a taste of your own medicine so to speak,” Lance smirked as he balled up his panties and shoved them between Keith’s lips, gagging him like he had been gagged many times before. Keith moaned around the taste of Lance on his tongue as the soft fabric kept him gagged properly. Lance smiled as he straddled Keith’s lap backward, his back facing Keith. Lance leaned forward just enough to be able to grab his ass cheeks and pull them apart, showing Keith his lubed up and stretched hole. 

Keith let out a muffled noise at the sight and his eyes rolled up briefly into his head as Lance slowly lowered himself down onto Keith’s cock. Keith watched unable to move as his cock disappeared inch by inch into Lance’s greedy hole. 

Lance let out a pleased moan as he straightened up, fully seated on Keith’s cock now. His body adjusted quickly to having Keith back inside of him and he planted his hands on the space between Keith’s spread legs and began to slowly rock himself back and forth, letting Keith’s cock rub against his insides in an erotic way. 

“Oh you’re the perfect sized toy for me, you reach every place just right.” Lance moaned as he started to bounce himself up and down on Keith’s throbbing cock. Keith moaned behind Lance’s panties as he watched Lance impale himself down onto his cock. It was quite the sight to see, Lance’s rim stretching wide and eager around the girth of Keith’s cock. It was one of Keith’s favorite sights and only being able to slightly shift his hips was only adding to his arousal as Lance worked himself over on his cock all on his own. 

“I can feel how close you are, you’re gonna make a mess of me hmm? I’m so glad I got the toy that can come in me.” Lance moaned as he pumped his own cock, determined to come until he too was dry after all next time he lost a bet he had no doubts he would be back in his cock cage. Lance clenched up tightly around Keith’s cock as he pushed himself down onto Keith’s cock and moaned as he felt Keith’s cock jerk and flood him with cum. Lance moaned pleased as he jerked himself to completion as he felt Keith’s cum slid out of him around the other’s softening cock. 

Lance sighed blissed out as his cum coated his hand as his orgasm washed over him. He let his head drop back as he took a moment to gather himself before he started to ride Keith’s cock again, feeling it swell to hardness again as Lance used Keith’s own cum as additional lube. 

Keith whined behind the panties unable to stop himself as he watched as his cum was forced out of Lance’s hole as the brunet rode him quicker than before. His cock was hard again surprising himself and he made shallow upward movements, pushing himself deeper into Lance’s eager hole.

“Oh, I got a dildo with thrusting action this time.” Lance laughed breathlessly as he pushed down to meet Keith’s hips; hand back on his own growing erection once more. Keith’s head spun when he found himself rather quickly climaxing again, adding more cum into Lance’s ass. Lance kept bouncing up and down on Keith’s softening cock, working himself to his own second orgasm. 

Keith thrashed a bit in his bondage as Lance tightened up around his now extremely sensitive cock. Lance moaned out, body arching dramatically as he wrung his second orgasm out of himself. Lance breathed out heavily as he slumped forward onto his hands and knees, exposing his gaping and cum dripping hole to Keith. Keith felt his completely spent cock twitch in interest at the sight before him and he wanted to bury himself back into that sloppy hole. 

“Mm, feels so good. I’ll take a bit of a break and then we’ll go for round two.” Lance decided as he reached behind himself to press Keith’s cum deeper into his ass with a soft moan. Keith was already looking forward to it as he watched as Lance scooped up his cum and pushed it back into himself.


End file.
